1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a blower fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional blower fan includes a motor, a bracket, fan blades, a fan housing, and a fan wheel, in which the motor is disposed on the fan housing by means of the bracket, an extended portion of a motor rotating shaft extends into a cavity of the fan housing and connects with the fan wheel, and the fan blades are disposed on the motor rotating shaft and between the motor and the fan housing. Conventionally, there are two types of connection structures between the motor and the bracket, one is that the spiral case is attached to the motor via a cast aluminium tripod and the other one is that the spiral case is attached to the motor via a punched U-shape bracket. However, the foregoing structures have the following disadvantages:                1) because the motor has a certain weight, such two structures cannot satisfactorily transfer the weight to the fan housing; therefore, the stress is relatively centralized. When the motor works, it would produce large vibration and noises, and in the worst scenario, the bracket and the fan housing could be deformed; and        2) heat dissipation effect is not good enough as the heat cannot be fully dispersed from the motor because of the mere application of the fan blades.        